


Idle Hands are The Devil's Playthings

by SaffyLee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffyLee/pseuds/SaffyLee
Summary: The scattered members of Team RWBY are each abducted, and awake to find themselves at the nexus of an ambitious and dastardly experiment.This story features Grimm bestiality and breeding.I started this story more than a year ago on another site, with this first chapter. Now that I have this AO3 account, I've decided to move it over here and touch it up some. I may pick it up again, but we'll see.





	Idle Hands are The Devil's Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's greatest misfortune as a part of the experiment is that she is still aware of what is being done to her. The handler anticipates the acquisition of more test subjects.

Blake sobbed as the hound mounted her. She felt the slick cock probing her lower lips with each thrust, until it found its way inside her. She cried out and moaned as the hound’s cock rutted in and out, swelling larger and larger with each second, until it became large enough to fill her and she came with a yelp. The walls of her pussy clamped around the rod, which to her shock was still swelling as the hound continued to hump her.   
  
His cock was spurting cum, painting her walls and her cervix, and her new slickness soaked her crotch and streamed down the insides of her legs. She hung her head to see. Her disgust was dissipating, as with every hard and fast thrust, the hound’s swollen knot kept pushing in and back out, stretching her entrance and putting her sanity on the verge. She howled in equal parts pain and pleasure when it finally did lock inside of her, her eyes rolling back and her hands gripping the chains that bound her for dear life.  
  
She couldn’t think about it, because she was no longer able to. She just knew that she was being bred like the carrier that her Handler saw in her, that this cock had stretched her well past her limits, firmly lodged inside of her pussy and having driven all the way into her womb.   
  
She continued to sob as the waves rolled over and off of her in the afterglow, on all fours and tied to the beast for what felt like an eternity, but was really another forty minutes before the cock softened. All through that time, the hound poured its cum into her womb, and she felt her abdomen expand with the sheer volume her baby-maker was taking on. The stretching brought a constant throbbing of pain, but it was countered by the ecstasy that kept driving her to orgasm over and over.   
  
By the time the hound pulled out of her, the roundness of her belly made her look ten weeks pregnant at most. Perhaps the sperm would do its job like the Handler wanted, and the roundness would still be there in another ten week’s time.   
  
She slumped against the wall of her cell, beast cum trickling from her sore pussy and onto the padded floor of her cell. She so wanted to close her legs, but there was no budging the metal bar keeping her spread.  
  
Would she ever get out? Or would this be her life from now on? It was unbelievable. And if what the Handler had said was true, then her old friends and teammates could soon be right by her side, regardless of whether or not they came running headlong into the trap to find her or just got picked off, one by one. It kept the tears coming, but then the images flashed through her mind, of her teammates, trussed up as she was, their bellies swollen and their holes plugged and leaking cum. It warmed her own loins and gave her nipples new firmness, and she had to honestly wonder if she would hate that reality as much as she told herself.   
  
But at least this moment was over, and she could now have some time to rest and gather those traitorous thoughts.   
  
The cage door opened, and the Handler coaxed the hound away from her and out of the cell. She almost sighed. But then they left the door open, and three more hounds of Grimm stalked into her cell. They were all bigger than the first one. The adults, compared to the young. The panic rose in her, and she tried to scrabble away, to thrash against her bonds. She screamed “No” and “Don’t do this” and “Please” over and over, but to no avail. In fact, all it earned her was a jab from the Handler’s electric prod on the sole of her foot. Her screams turned soundless as the sudden pain took her breath away. She looked up at the Handler through a veil of tears and sobbed that she didn’t want to get pregnant. The Handler merely pointed with the prod at her, and then at the hounds. They didn’t have to say anything for her to know that her pleas were not going to be heard.   
  
Slowly, she got back onto her knees, pressed her shaking palms against the padded wall, so that she wouldn’t move too much with her chains. But the hound wasn’t slow. It was on her and humping in and out of her immediately, and she wondered if this night would kill her. Then she screamed her next orgasm, and the swelling of these adult inches and this first adult knot brought the black spots to her vision.  
  
***  
  
The Handler watched the monitor through the whole ordeal, not moving or making any sound. They didn’t care that a young woman named Blake Belladonna was being fucked unconscious by monsters, or that she was hurting immensely. They only cared that the job was done, that these beasts broke this prisoner’s resistance completely and that the prisoner would be rendered pregnant as a result.  
  
If anything, they took satisfaction that both tasks had been accomplished so quickly. But these three adult hounds would be left with the prisoner for the rest of the night, to continue taking turns with the prisoner’s body regardless of whether she came back to her senses or not. She would be left alone the next day, and from her behaviour during that period they would shape the continuation of the program.  
  
Because the program would continue. Results were required, and it was their job to unlock the desired one.  
  
The events of the next few days would serve as a wonderful template for the eventual arrangements concerning the prisoner’s former associates, and that pleased the handler most of all.  
  
Still, the Handler watched, without reaction, as the prisoner, out of it and still on her knees only by virtue of the bonds around her wrists and the bar holding her ankles apart, was fucked relentlessly and all night, having gallons of beast cum poured into her abused pussy and expanding womb. The hounds eventually all fell asleep around her, having tied with her at least twice each, and still she barely stirred. Without the mounting of the hounds to keep her on her knees, she slumped onto her side, the juices of her pussy and the beasts soaking the padded floor underneath her. The activities of the adult hounds had swollen her abdomen to the point that she could perhaps pass as one in the middle of a typical term, even if her breasts had not themselves swollen to make it look entirely convincing.  
  
***  
  
Blake slept for much of the next day. Exactly how long was lost to her, for the cell and her condition robbed her of such precise thinking. She guessed when she woke that it was night time, or some sort of night mode, as the lights were off. But that could easily be wrong.  
  
She could see that the beasts had been removed from the cell, and her restraints undone. She tried to sit up, but her abdominal muscles screamed in protest, so she stayed on her back. She felt warm, despite her nakedness, all over save for her crotch – there, she was numb. She couldn’t sit up or see well enough to examine down there, but she guessed that it wasn’t great.  
  
She pictured her abdomen, distended either by occupation or overflow, and she ran a hand down her body. Her breasts were sensitive, but her abdomen was as flat as it had been before this entire ordeal. Someone had obviously been in to clean up the cell and herself.  
  
She wasn’t too out of it to think that everything had been a simple nightmare – no, she had definitely not imagined being fucked into blackout by a pack of Grimm. She had not imagined having all those orgasms. She remembered screaming so loud that it dulled her vision, feeling waves of heat rolling down her body like lava from a volcano.  
  
She wanted to feel it again.  
  
She rubbed her pussy, and groaned when the pleasure didn’t come. She toyed harder, rubbing faster, feeling only a slight tingle. She toyed with her hole; four fingers slipped inside with an ease that both horrified her and intrigued her. If she was able to sit up, she would have tried slipping the whole fist inside, but she had to settle for the barest feeling that came with thrusting her fingers in and out. She toyed with her clit at the same time, and her loins gave enough of a response to entice her further and faster, until she could feel the reward returning. And then it happened all at once, like another bolt of electricity – the abused inner walls of her pussy squeezed and squeezed against the thrusts of her fingers. She cried out and bucked over and over as the juices squirted forth, spraying her legs, her crotch, and her hands.  
  
The shock dizzied her. When her body was done convulsing, she licked herself off her fingers and stared up at the ceiling. And once she finally settled down, a single question presented itself.  
  
_How? How was this all possible?_  
  
And then, as she thought about how she tasted, a second question presented itself.  
  
_What’s happening to me?_


End file.
